


Black & Yellow

by DodgerBear



Series: Endgame [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Their first night locked up brings some honesty.





	Black & Yellow

 

 

“I got bottom, so you’re on top.”

 

The words barely registered with Ian. He sure as hell didn’t hear the intended pun. All of his senses were absorbed by one thing. Mickey. Standing in front of him. _His_ _Mickey_. 

He watched him saunter over to the bunks and lay down, arms behind his head like he was the fuckin king of Beckmann Correctional. The giddiness bubbled up through his body and he jumped on top of Mickey. The familiar smell invaded his senses. His smell. That completely indescribable mix of nicotine, hard soap and something just _Mickey_. Their lips touched, Mickey’s hand sliding to the back of Ian’s neck and holding him in place. They kissed for a period of time that could’ve been five minutes or five hours. Ian was lost and found all at the same time. 

 

It wasn’t until they were under the cover of darkness after lights out that they really talked. Ian stretched out his long limbs on the bottom bunk with Mickey alongside him. 

“You were in the clear Mick. Why’d you do this?” 

“You think I was sippin margaritas and eatin nachos on the beach all day? I wasn’t on vacation Ian. Turns out takin a beating from my homophobic prick of a father ain’t the worst thing that can happen.” Mickey replied with a sarcastic sneer. 

Ian reached out to place his fingertips on Mickey’s jaw and turn his face towards his own. “They hurt you? The cartel?”

“Only if I didn’t play the game. I played the game.”

“What does that mean?”

Mickey exhaled harshly. “What do you think it means Gallagher? Fuck. You’ve seen the movies. You know what a Mexican cartel does.”

“Drugs...”

“For a start. Extortion. Prostitution. Retribution.”

“You hurt people?”

Mickey huffed a loud breath. “If I had to. No innocents that’s for sure.”

“So how’d you know to come here?”

There was a heavy silence. 

“Saw you on the news man. Gay Jesus? Knew right then that you were off your meds. Classic fuckin Gallagher.”

“I wasn’t always off them. Not at the start. It just...escalated.”

“Escalated? No shit.” Mickey chuckled. 

“I was lost. I came back from the border, my mom died and I got caught up in helping those kids. I missed you.”

“You sayin it’s _my_ fault?” 

Ian prodded Mickey in his side until the older man squirmed. “I didn’t say that. I was talkin about me. I didn’t go to Mexico because I thought I needed to be stable. And the way you talk about it, sounds like I was right to worry.”

“Oh yeah? And you think I would’ve let anything happen to you? You think I would let you spiral like that?” Mickey challenged. 

Ian took a deep breath. “No. I don’t think you would. But it was my responsibility. Putting that on you coulda got you hurt. Killed. I wouldn’t do that.”

“That wasn’t your call.”

“Well I think it was. Besides, you didn’t answer my question. Why’d you give up your freedom to do this? I was a first class prick to you.” 

Mickey turned away from Ian, laying on his side and staring at the far wall of the cell. 

“You just don’t get it. You didn’t get it back then. You still don’t get it. I did it for me.”

“What? How? How is gettin yourself locked up for five years good for you?” Ian shoved Mickey in the shoulder. “You were out! You were free!”

Mickey flipped back over to face Ian and shoved him hard into the wall, feeling the puff of air leaving Ian’s lungs on impact. 

“I wasn’t FREE! I wasn’t with you! How don’t you get that? You left me at the border and I felt worse than I ever had in prison. Why don’t you _understand_ that?” He shouted angrily until Ian was cowering. “I only feel like me when I’m with you.”

“Mick...”

“No Gallagher. I know how it goes. You only feel like you when I’m locked away or in a different fuckin country to you. But fuck you. I chose to be selfish for once. I chose to put myself here knowin that for the next two years you can’t run away from me. You’ll have to fucking DEAL WITH IT.” Mickey snarled his venom. 

“You’ve got it all wrong...” Ian mumbled. 

“Oh do I?” Mickey laughed darkly. 

“Yeah. Leaving you was the worst thing I ever did. I tried to move on but I was fucked.”

“You didn’t try to find me.”

“No. I wasn’t about to drag you back into my drama. You were well clear of it.”

Another silence fell over them and Ian cautiously moved closer to Mickey’s rigid body. He slipped his arms around his middle and pulled them together so Mickey rested over him. 

“I shoulda told you so many times before. I love you Mick. You’re the love of my life.” He whispered and pressed his lips to Mickey’s temple. 

“For now. For the next two years. And I’ll take that.” Mickey agreed. 

“No Mick. Forever.”

“We’ll see.”

“Forever.”

“You didn’t last long when I was locked up before...I got three years on you.” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian kissed him gently. “Forever Mick. Whatever it takes. Forever. You’ve given me this do-over. I’m not letting you go now.”

“We’ll see.” Mickey murmured and pulled Ian into a kiss that made it very clear that the talking was done. Their feelings would be shown by their actions now and that suited Mickey perfectly. 


End file.
